


Primary Paladins Week (Klunk)

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chapter 1 is a picture, Chapter 2 is some angst but mostly fluff, Chapter 3 is a Spy AU with hurt/comfort and fluff, Chapter 4 is Free day and i decided to have some light angst with some fluff with Galra Keith, Chapter 5 is High School AU/ Child hood friends, Chapter 6 Lies/Trues, Chapter 7 is domestic/ dance, Chapter 8 is the bonus theme, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pidge is tired of the tension, Pinning Jealous Lance, Primary Paladins Week (oct 31 - nov 6), art & music, god bless you Space Dad, have some merman Keith, how do i tag???, i couldn't choose so i did both, it's short but full of fluff!, nothing but fluff, some angst but not that much, surfer Hunk, surfer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I love this OT3 with all my heart, so i decided to do something for this special weekOctober the 31st - November the 6thDay 1: HalloweenDay 2: nightmares/dreamsDay 3: actor au/spy auDay 4: Free dayDay 5: high school au/ childhood friendsDay 6: lies/truthsDay 7: domestic/ dance, art & musicBonus theme: Royalty au/mermaid au





	1. Day 1: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Halloween

 


	2. Day 2: Nightmares/Dreams

Day 2: **nightmares** / ~~dreams~~

 

The castle lied silent in the night hours, the lights had dimmed to give enough light to see, but not as bright as they were during the day, the door to Hunk’s room slipped open with a silent hiss, Keith took a step from the room and looked back at the two who slept on the bed, Hunk was snoring calmly while Lance lied sprawled over him, sleeping mask and Pidges headphones over his ears, Keith gave them a pained look before he walked away, he couldn’t sleep, the day kept playing in his mind, over and over along with all the what if’s and maybe’s he scowled at himself slapping both hands against his cheeks till they stung, to try and keep the thoughts out.  
They were okay. All of them were okay minus some small scrapes and bruises.

Keith let his naked feet drag him away, he didn’t feel like training, and in the end he ended up at the holodeck. Space spread out in front of him, vast and cold, the stars sparkled at him and hues of blue and green was visible, Keith sighed as he slumped down to sit at the thick window, he shivered slightly, he wasn’t sure how Lance managed to get him to change out of his normal clothes to the Altean pyjamas that both Lance and Hunk had found the first day they got there, his was red, while the markings around the edges were deeper in colour. It was a nice fabric, and sometimes it felt as if he didn’t wear it at all.

The day had started calmly, Hunk had made everyone breakfast that tasted like strawberries mixed with pears. Everything had followed the usual norm for how the days were spent in the castle, Keith had been sparring with Shiro on the training deck while Lance had been annoying Pidge and Hunk who was working on something new.  
But everything had changed fast when a Galra cruises had surprised them and they soon found themselves in a fight, the lions had roared as they had formed Voltron without a hitch, but the cruises had not been alone, another one had appeared and forced them to split up to not be a target for the ion-cannons. They had won in the end but not before Blue had almost gotten hit with the ion-cannons blast, Yellow had jumped in the way and both lions had ended up hit, Keith knew he had screamed out in fear, but they had ended up fine, all thanks to Pidge upgrading the lion’s defences. Keith had melted both canons in a fury he never knew he could feel, Red had happily obliged in the attack, angry at the Galra for hurting her sisters.

Keith knew they were fine, but that didn’t help his mind to show images to where Yellow and Blue hadn’t managed, where Lance and Hunk hadn’t answered.  
Keith grimaced and let his forehead touch the glass, hugging around himself, he was not good with feelings, had never been, nothing scared him more than love, but now… he had found something that scared him more, and he didn’t know what to do. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the approaching steps until a warm yellow clad arm was placed over his shoulder.

  “Hey…” Hunk said sitting down next to him, Keith didn’t look over to him “Can’t sleep?” Keith nodded slowly. Hunk hugged around him and pulled him close till Keith found his ear against Hunk’s warm chest, his heartbeat calm. “We’re fine, things could have gone a lot worse.” Hunk said his voice rumbled deep in his chest. “That canon blast could have killed me or Lance or both of us, or damaged the lions beyond repair-” Keith tensed in his arms and Hunk sighed resting his head on his smallest boyfriend. “But we’re still alive, and well, and so are the lions.” Hunk motioned Keith to lift his head, Keith looked up slowly eyes shiny from unshed tears. “I’m sorry I scared you Keith.” Hunk looked at him with a sincere look in his eyes.

Keith gave away a shaky exhale before he closed his eyes and hugged around Hunk and burrowed is face in the tanned male’s shoulder, he was fighting the tears back, he didn’t want to cry, he had always been ignored or told that he was too old to cry by his foster parents so he had stopped, but it had always hurt, and it hurt now as well. “Hey, don’t fight against it.” Hunk whispered holding him close “It’s okay to cry, let it out.” Keith sniffled before he clung to Hunk harder and let the tears out.

 

  “Why are you two having a snuggle party without me?” Lance’s voice called from the door, still thick with sleep, Hunk looked up and smiled as Keith blinked teary eyes open. Lance wore his characteristic smirk on his lips and the blue robe loosely fastened around his waist and the blue lion slippers, Pidges headset was lying around his neck and he had the sleeping mask on his forehead, his smile faltered when he saw Keith’s face. “Hey… what’s wrong man?” he moved over sinking to his knees before them. Keith just hid his face in Hunk’s shoulder again.

  “Nightmare.” Hunk said in a low voice looking at Lance, the blue paladin blinked opening his mouth to ask what Hunk meant by that when he suddenly remembered how scared Keith had sounded shouting out their name after the ion-cannon had shot them, how both Shiro and Pidge had tried to calm him even if they also seemed shaken by what had happened. Lance reached out and brushed his fingers thru Keith’s thick but fluffy hair.

  “How about we all retreat back to the room and snuggle? What you say, my mullet man?” Keith looked over at him before he nodded slowly.

Keith gave away a surprised yelp when Hunk hoisted him up in his arms, Lance snickered before they began to move back towards Hunk’s room.

 

The bed was still warm, Lance took of the slippers and robe along with the headphones as Hunk let Keith go in the middle of the bed, before he crawled over to lay closest to the wall, he pulled Keith close Lance crawled in after them hugging round both of them, before he pulled the blanket up over them, he kissed Keith on the cheek before he let his head rest on the red paladin's shoulder.

  “We’re still here, and we’re not going anywhere.” He mumbled, Keith smiled weakly before he entangle his fingers with Lance’s and Hunk’s.

  “Thanks…” he breathed out with a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes, and decided to concentrate more on the warmth from the two bodies that held him close.


	3. Day 3: Actor au/Spy au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since this is a spy au there will be blood, i won't go into to much detail, but i just wanted you all to know that.

 

Day 3: ~~actor au~~ / **spy au**

Keith glared out behind the thick curtains that hung in front of the dirty window, tendrils of rain ran down across the glass on the outside and now and again the wind would make the raindrop hit the glass hard, giving away a loud smatter, the only light in the safe house where a desk lamp that hunk had placed on the table along with the first aid kit. Keith was still out of breath from the running and his ears still rung from the gunfire, Keith still remembered seeing Lance stumble and fall with a loud curse when he had gotten shot. Keith cast a look down at his side, the temporary bandage around his waist was already starting to bleed thru, he still remembered the pain from the jagged knife that one of the Galra had stabbed him with, it was smaller nought to not be deadly but it hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing new, he could handle it, he had handled worse. He worked best alone, had always worked best alone, then Shiro cake around and dragged him into this team of misfits. Hunk sat behind him on the sofa, the big man was so strong and tough but he was nothing but a fluffy marshmallow… he was stitching up Lance’s wounded arm, Lance… he was an arrogant person with an ego that blocked out the sun, he and Lance had butted head and been at each other’s throats so much at the beginning that he was surprised the man still wanted to stay close to him, let alone be on a team with him. He had gotten hit by one of the Galra’s bullets that had torn some of his flesh, he hissed now and again as Hunk worked in silence.

  “There done.” Hunk said after a while and Keith heard how he patted Lance: probably on the arm, a bit harder than needed which made the tanned tall lanky man winch in pain.

  “Thanks man.” Lance murmured.

  “Keith.” Both of them called after a moment, Keith turned around slowly to look at them; Lance had a towel over his head and was sitting on the table in is pyjama pants, his naked feet rested on Hunk’s tight, Hunk had changed out from his drenched jacket and sat in a yellow tee and his pants, Keith hadn’t taken of anything since they got back, creating a pool of water there he stood, his black hair stuck to his pale face but made his violet eyes stand out even more in the lamp light, he didn’t make any motion of moving from his spot at the window.

  “I need to redo your bandage.” Hunk said giving him a tired but still warm smile

  “I’m fine.” Keith said and turned back to the window, he missed how Hunk and Lance shared a look before he heard shuffling behind him, he turned when he felt a pair of eyes dig into his back, Lance walked towards him hands holding the towel that now rested over his neck, he had his fair share of scars, from knives and bullets over his upper body, Lance gave him a annoyed look.

  “You are not fine, mullet.” He said before he stopped in front of Keith, Keith hated that Lance were a couple of inches taller than him, so he was forced to look up to keep looking him in the eye. Keith didn’t feel like fighting, he looked back outside ignoring Lance.

  “Whatever…” he muttered.

  “Come on man! We’re a team here, you’re not working alone right now, let Hunk at least have a look he’s the one who is best at all that medical stuff.” Lance said and grabbed Keith’s shoulder, Keith jolted and tore himself away snarling like a cornered animal, his eyes flashed dangerously glaring at Lance and his knife got up in a defensive hold on pure instinct. Lance huffed but held up his hands in surrender, but he looked still a bit annoyed, but now there was worry as well.

  “The hell man? You’ve been more edgy than ever during this mission.” He said in a steady voice, Keith felt how he began to sweat, damn it, the wound had reopened at his movement, but the tension in his body didn’t ease as he hissed out in pain.

  “Keith..?” Hunk said from the sofa, Keith let his eyes fall to him “Do you have history with the Galra?” Keith stiffened, Hunk had hit it dead on; he heard how Lance gasped, but Keith ignored him to send a look at Hunk.

  “Did Shiro tell you?” he spat out the words, he had trusted the man, trusted him like his own brother to keep that secret, and every other secret he had told him about his past. Hunk shook his head

  “I figured it out on my own, you were colder towards everyone when we got the mission, and you have only gotten more drawn back, I’m worried about you, Keith, we’re a team, you can trust us to have your back, you’re **not** alone _anymore_.” Hunk gave him a pained look, and Keith cursed under his breath, as he sheathed his knife. He glared at the wall.

  “It’s nothing.”

  “Don’t lie to us Keith.” Lance said he didn’t move to touch him again but Keith could see that he clearly wanted to. “We won’t judge… it’s not as if your image can get any worse.” A humourless laugh broke from Keith’s lips at that.

  “Not now…” he breathed out and looked down at the growing dark spot on his grey shirt, he moved over to Hunk shredding his soaked jacket, it gave away a slick noise as he pulled it away from his skin, hissing when his wound moved, before he let it fall to the ground. He heard how Hunk took in a sharp breath and held it at the darkness on Keith’s shirt.

  “Oh my god.” He whispered under his breath before he gestured for Keith to sit down on the table, where Lance had been sitting, Keith slowly managed to get his shirt of, showing all the scars that littered his body, all the fuck ups and close calls, but also the wide scar that travelled from his shoulder down to his shoulder blade in a jagged motion that was not caused by a fight, but by someone who wanted to do nothing but inflict pain. The bandage were drenched in deep red, Hunk swallowed before he started to remove it. “Lance get some more towels.” He said, it didn’t take long before the tanned returned with his arms full of towels, he put them down on the sofa. Hovering worriedly at Hunk’s side as the big man removed the bandage to reveal a bad looking wound.

  “What the hell did they do to you man?” Lance asked in a shuddering voice as if he was unable to phantom how Keith could still be standing.

  “A statement.” Keith forced out between clenched teeth as Hunk started to clean away the blood the best he could, before he took out some anaesthetics and alcohol to clean the wound and kill whatever bacteria that had ended up in it, Keith hissed out curses in Korean as he did so, Hunk gave away an apology before he slowly started to stitch up the wound the best he could, Keith had grown dangerously pale during the ordeal so Lance had moved to place a careful hand on his shoulder, to steady him, Keith had leaned against the touch. Hunk put on some gauze tight enough to restrain most movements but to keep the wound protected, he looked up at Keith and smiled.

  “There, all good.” He patted Keith on the tight before he rose from the sofa. “The both of you need something to eat and drink so I will cook up something, any ideas?” he entered the kitchen that was cut from the rest of the room by a kitchen island.

  “Some toast is enough.” Keith mumbled, he hadn’t moved but he looked at Hunk who nodded.

  “Lance?”

  “Toast is good, do we have some orange marmalade or cheese?” he began to move towards the kitchen island as Hunk remerged thru the refrigerator.

  “We got some cheese, can’t find any marmalade though.”

  “Nah, that’s fine.” Lance said as the two talked, laughing at something Lance had said Keith smiled tiredly letting his head fall forward. “Hey, Mullet! Get your fine ass over here!” Lance called, making Keith chuckle, how had he gotten so lucky? He got up slowly from the table before he moved over to the kitchen island, Hunk smiled at him as he handed over a toast with only butter and a glass of milk, Keith knew just from the first taste that it was lactose free, he ate with an exhausted motion, but the two pieces of toast slowly disappeared from his plate, as Lance and Hunk ate as well.

  “Hey, Mullet.” Keith looked up to give Lance a glare, but there was not heat behind it “Have I told you that you’re _Purr-feckt_.” Keith choked on his toast and despite how much blood he’d lost it still rose up to his face making a big red blush grow on his cheeks as he coughed for breath.

  “Wha- the hell?! Lance!” Keith coughed out, his heart was beating like crazy Lance only grinned and leaned closer.

  “You’re really claw-some.” Keith snorted

  “Oh my god, what are you? A furry?”

  “I am not a furry!” Lance piped in outrage only making Keith laugh harder. Hunk chuckled as he looked at Lance.

  “You’re pickup lines are getting worse and worse man.”

  “They are perfect, it is meow or never!” Keith clutched at his side with one hand as he banged the other on the counter wheezing from laughing so hard, but he was still blushing.

  “Please stop- you’re killing me!” he wheezed out between the laughter.

  “Nah.” Lance said and winked at Keith who was crying from laughter, slowly he calmed down, enough that he sat up more brushing away the tears from his eyes as he chuckled now and again.

  “Man I never thought I’d see _Keith_ die from laughter.” Hunk said a warm smile on his lips. Keith looked up at them, both Lance and Hunk were beaming at him and Keith felt his heart swell in his chest.

  “Sh-shut up.” he huffed out making Lance snort before he threw his arm over the pale man’s shoulders

  “We love you man.” He said with a grin. “This day was a pain in the ass, I WANT CUDDLES!” Lance shouted and got up from the chair and waltzed towards the only bedroom in the small safe house.

  “There is no way in hell all of us can fit on that bed!” Keith called after him, not against the idea, but he still didn’t see how they would be able to do it in the small bed that barely held more than two people.

  “We will figure that out then, come on.” Hunk said and smiled, he put out the lights in the kitchen and the lamp on the table before he placed is hand on the small of Keith’s back and they moved towards the bedroom, Lance had turned on one of the lamps at the nightstands, he grinned at them there he stood, the bandage at his arm stark contrast to his tanned skin. Keith gave away a tired sigh but a smile played on his lips.

They managed in some way, Hunk in the middle and Lance and Keith pretty much over him, he held them close, the rain kept pouring down outside and the sound of the hard droplets hitting the window and ground from gusts of stronger wind was lulling and soon they were all asleep


	4. Day 4: Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Free day, have some Half Galra Keith with some light angst but mostly fluff

 

Day 4: Free day

Keith woke with a groan, his body was buzzing and he felt drained for some unknown reason, he rolled out from his bed and shuffled over towards the bathroom, he was barely keeping his eyes open from the exhaustion that was still gripping him, even if he had managed to get a relatively good sleep after training with the gladiator for probably a bit too long. He reached for the Altean version of a toothbrush and paste, his arm was clad in purple spots that seemed like bruises, had he taken more hits than he realized? Keith shrugged and brought the toothbrush into this mouth and started to brush his teeth he lifted his head to look at the mirror and froze, the toothbrush clattered against the sink. A pair of fluffy purple ears were poking out about as big and tall as his hand, and his face had purple spots to, but now he noticed that they seemed more like the markings of a cheetah or snow leopard, Keith stumbled backwards. No it couldn’t be, he was human! He looked back to the mirror again and slowly moved his hands towards the ears, they twitched against his touch, then he felt something furry touch his leg and he looked down to find a tail, it was long and thick covered in purple fur, his legs were covered in the spots as well, he felt like screaming what was going on! He cast a worried look at the mirror his ears was folded back from his fear and he noticed how the fur on his tail stood on end.

  “What the hell is going on…” he asked in a silent whisper before he came to the decision that Allura or Coran would know what was wrong, he was too scared to think about how they would even react, as he bolted from his room not even thought about taking on his pants. In plain black boxer briefs and his black t-shirt he rushed down the halls, it wasn’t as if the others hadn’t seen each other in different stages of undress, and being in a secure part of the universe to catch their breath and fix some repairs on the castle they had been having several days of calm. Lance walked around in the blue pyjamas and robe he had found after the first night along with the lion slippers, Hunk ate breakfast in his pyjamas before he went to change, Shiro as always was dressed, even if he had unwind some during the days, Pidge could be found in the most strange places where she had fallen asleep. There was no big difference between Allura and Coran’s behaviour during this time, but still Keith had never appeared in anything else than his clothes.

The dining hall was calm as most of the group ate a calm breakfast, Shiro had managed to get Pidge to eat, even if Hunk now and again had to save her from drowning in the food goo, Lance were sleep talking as he ate barely awake while Allura and Coran talked about the repairs and what was still in need of it and what had gotten fixed, it was then that Keith rushed inside. He looked at the princess and her advisor, Shiro stiffened at the sight and Lance was startled awake, Hunk just stared and Pidge blinked at him in surprise

  “Allura…” Keith said slowly, voice trembling the princess shot up from her chair to move over to him, his tail were fuzzed in fear and the ears were folded flat against his head. “What’s going on?! What’s happening?!” he looked so terrified. Allura reached him placing her hands on his shoulders.

  “Keith, when did this happen?” she asked in a levelled tone, Keith looked at her.

  “I don’t know, I woke up like this!” he grabbed his hair “What’s going on?!”

  “Looks like your alien DNA finally decided to show.” Coran chipped up from there he stood. Keith blinked at him in confusion.

  “What?! No I’m human!”

  “Yes, but you’re also Galra.” Allura said Keith just stared at her she continued “After Pidge said she was a girl I decided to take a look on what the castle’s computer scanned on all of you the very moment you put foot in the castle, you’re half Galra, 39% of your DNA is Galra the rest is human.”

  “Wait so you’re saying Keith was never fully human?” Lance said from the table “That means I won! I’m the best pilot at the Garrison, since you’re not even human!” Lance hooted and cheered but then he stopped and blinked “So that’s was why you could use the controls back at the Balmera.”

  “I’m not GALRA!” Keith shouted grabbing his hair his tail twitched left and forth.

  “Even if you are, you’re still our red paladin.” Allura said placing her hand on his shoulder again, “The red lion choose you, and she doesn’t care if you’re of mixed species or not.”

  “Well, if you can control Galra tech it is a good thing, because now we don’t have to only rely only on Shiro’s arm.” Pidge said and grinned the black paladin nodded.

  “How are you feeling Keith?” Coran asked, “Any headaches? Or pains?”

  “I feel exhausted… that’s it.”

  “Let’s do a check-up on you anyway, just to be safe.” Keith nodded and Coran beckoned for him to follow.

 

Keith was still tired, and he still felt exhausted, Coran had checked his vision, hearing and so much more that Keith wasn’t sure about, but he also got to know that his teeth had gotten a bit sharper and that his nails was now more like claws. Even if their reaction had been good, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about being half Galra… he could feel his tail and ears and it was too much new things for his mind to gather, only making him more exhausted, he had dressed after he went with Coran and now he noticed that everything was too bright as the headache grew, he just wanted to sleep, but he wasn’t sure if he would make it to his room.  
He entered the common area to find Hunk and Pidge working on something, Lance sat next to them playing on some strange mix of a Gameboy and phone; that Pidge had made, he gave them a grunt in greeting before he pulled of his jacket and threw it over his head as he lied down on the couch. Lance looked up at him in surprise and worry.

  “Dude are you okay?” he lifted the jacket enough to see Keith’s face, his eyes seemed to glow in the faint light, he scowled at Lance with a tired expression.

  “Just a headache...” He mumbled closing his eyes and batting Lance’s hand away from the jacket to get a comfortable deep red light around him, he fell asleep fast, to the sound of the trio’s low murmuring and the fast tapping of Pidge’s fingers against the keys of her laptop.

 

Keith slowly got back to a state of wakefulness as a new voice was in the room.

  “Is he okay?” was that Shiro’s voice?

  “Said he had a headache.” That was Lance even if he spoke a bit hushed, he thanked him for that.

  “He’s sleeping, he looked dead on his feet when he came in here.” Hunk, spoke in a gentle voice as well. God bless both of them Keith thought.

  “I would need to sleep to if I suddenly grew a tail and fluffy cat ears.” Pidge said still taping away on her computer. Keith made to roll to the side only for the couch to disappear he yelped as he hit the floor on his knees and hands, his tail stood right up fur fuzzed up and his ears was at high alert.

  “Shit, Keith are you okay?” Hunk worried. Keith sat down on his heels glaring at the couch that had betrayed him, he grumbled something; he was too tired for this. He took his jacket and threw it over his head against and just curled up on the floor.

  “No, nonono, Keith, my mullet-man, you may be tired, but I will not let you sleep on the floor, and neither will Hunk.” Lance removed the jacket, Keith glared up at him, first now noticing that the light in the room had gotten dimmed, Shiro gave him a look.

  “Come on man, let’s get you to your room okay?” Lance said he didn’t seem too worried about the glare Keith kept sending him, an annoyed noise left the red paladin before he closed his eyes and choose to ignore Lance. “Hunk, my man, let’s get our kitten to bed, okay.” Hunk chuckled and Pidge gave away a disgusted noise.

  “Ew. Not that I don’t support you three, doing lovely dovely stuff and all but, ew.”

  “You have no say in this Pidge.” Lance said pointing at her. Hunk hoisted Keith up in his arms, Keith gave away a startled yelp, his ears shot up in surprise as his tail fuzzed.

  “Huuuunk!” he whined. “Put me down.”

  “Nope.” Hunk said, Lance picked up Keith’s jacket and smirked, they began to move out the door when Shiro called out after them.

  “Make sure that he sleeps.” Lance felt his face flare up in a blush.

  “Oh my god! Space Dad! Don’t make this weird!” Lance shouted, Keith gave away a pained noise at the loudness and how bright the hallway was so he tried to hide his face in the crook of hunk’s neck, ears folded back and without realizing he did it his tail curled around Lance’s wrist and tugged him along, he chuckled at the sight.

  “Let’s all get some sleep okay.” Hunk said with a warm smile on his lips.

  “And maybe some cuddles?” Lance cut in.

  “And maybe some cuddles.” Keith chuckled tiredly.

  “I’d like… some cuddles.” He mumbled with a tired voice.

As the trio got to realize was that Galra purred, and after the surprise had subsided they just enjoyed the warmth and closeness.  
Keith didn’t feel exhausted when he woke up squeezed between the two tanned paladins, his ears resting relaxed against Hunk’s shoulder and his tail warped around Lance’s tight. Yeah, he could get used to this even as a half Galra.


	5. Day 5: High school au/ Childhood friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: high school au/ childhood friends  
> I couldn’t choose so I mixed the two together.  
> Lance, Hunk and Keith are 18. Pidge is 15

Day 5: high school au _and_ childhood friends

 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge walked across the halls of Voltron High.

Lance and Hunk had been best friends since before preschool, and had gotten to know Pidge during junior high, she was young, and had jumped ahead in many classes which left her in Hunk and Lance’s year. The trio clicked right away, Lance and Pidge making the teachers cry of relief when they finally graduated. Ending up choosing the same High school was unintentional but they didn’t care as they called each other out in happiness when they realized they were in the same class.

The halls were full of people that were moving around to try and find their classrooms, the first day was as hectic as always, and to the trio’s relief they had the first class together.

  “I can never understand why people have it so hard to NOT take up the entire hall way!?” Pidge grumbled beside Hunk, the big man made most people leave space.

  “It’s not that bad.” Hunk said.

  “You’re big and tall! You have no say in this.” Pidge grumbled back.

 

The class was easy going since it was the first day, Lance sighed as they left the room, Hunk and Pidge after him.

  “Man I’m beat.” He whined.

  “What? We didn’t even do anything, we just talked.” Hunk said in confusion

  “Is it because that Nyma girl ditched your pickup lines?” Pidge smirked as Lance gasped mock hurt.

  “Shut it gremlin.” Lance hissed, when something black caught in his peripheral vision, he turned to look in the direction and he recognized that hair anywhere. “Oh my god.” He wheezed out a stupid grin growing on his lips.

  “What, what did you see?” Pidge asked trying to look in the same direction but too short to see over the sea of people.

  “Keith.” Lance said still grinning like an idiot.

  “Wait you sure?” Hunk asked disbelief in his voice “He moved away ten years ago, man, I don’t want to be that guy, but you sure you’re not imagining things?”

  “No it’s him, I recognize that mullet anywhere, Hunk come one!” Lance pushed ahead into the sea of people.

  “What? Who’s Keith?!” Pidge shouted forced to follow when Hunk started to move as well.

  “We were childhood friends ten years ago, he had to move thought and it wasn’t under the best of circumstances either, Lance kind of never forgave him for it...” Hunk said keeping a pace that Pidge could keep up with while still keeping an eye on Lance.

 

The school ground opened up in front of them as they exited their building, they found Lance standing at the stairs eyeing the sea of people that were moving in all directions, a pinched look on his face.

  “Where did you go mullet?” Lance grumbled looking around, Hunk and Pidge reached him. Hunk placed his hand on his shoulder.

  “Come on Lance, you might be seeing things, who says Keith hasn’t changed? It’s been ten years after all.”

  “I know what I saw.” Lance said in an annoyed huff.

  “Fill me in on this, who is Keith?” Hunk and Lance looked down at her.

  “Right.”

 

They moved over to one of the tables outside, the still warm summer sun shone down on them from behind the leaves of a tree.

  “So, who was this Keith-guy?”

  “We met him in 2nd year, he was drawn back and silent, at first, played mostly by himself, Lance was not happy about him, called him his rival and everything, but in the end we started to play together, and we got to know that he was living with a foster family, he didn’t want to say how he lost his parents, but from what mom said it was an hit and run, he had jumped between foster home to foster home, so we tried our best to give him something good to remember.” Hunk said. Pidge listened, Lance wasn’t looking at either of them he sat slumped on the bench arms crossed on the table and resting his chin on it.

  “It was fine for a year, but then he had to move again when the school year was over, he wasn’t happy about it, and neither were we.”

  “I asked mom if she could adopt him, but she just gave me a sad smile and shook her head, saying we didn’t have enough space.” Lance grumbled from behind his arms.

  “We tried to ignore the inventible and tried to act as normal, but it was hard, really hard.”

  “I ended up having a huge fight with him the week before school ended, he avoided both of us like a plague after that… I never got the changes to say sorry.” Lance hid his face between his arms “I still miss him and his stupid mullet and annoying purple eyes.”

  “You sound like you love him.” Pidge said in a joking tone, a humourless laugh left Lance and he lifted his head.

  “Maybe I did… I think I still do…” he scowled down at the table. “Man I feel like shit.” Hunk sighed patting him on the shoulder when he looked up from the table and blinked.

  “Five o’ clock, _five o’ clock_!” he hissed. Lance looked up in confusion and both he and Pidge turned and there, speak of the devil. Dressed in a red flannel that was open and hung loosely on him as if it was too big and a grey fitting shirt and black tight but faded jeans and boots was Keith, he carried his bag over his shoulder gripping the strap of it so hard that his fist turned white under the fingerless gloves. Lance wasn’t sure what face he made as he sat up straight.

  “ _SEE!_ ” he shouted grabbing hunk and shaking him, “I knew it!”

  “Please stop shaking me, I feel like you’re driving practice, I’m gonna hurl and I liked todays lunch.” Hunk says turning slightly green, Lance let’s go of him with an outburst of anger.

  “My driving skills are flawless!” he shouts. “Not my fault you can’t handle speed Hunk!”

  “Lance! You’re driving as if you want to crash!” Hunk barks back. Pidge is cackling on her side of the table.

  “It really is you guys…” a voice said in so much relief, that Pidge looks up at him.

  “Keith, I presume.” She says and grins holding out her hand in greeting, the boy looks at her, and wow, lance wasn’t joking about the purple eyes.

  “Uh… yeah?” he takes her hand after a bit of hesitation.

  “Pidge.” She smiles.

  “Keith! Tell Hunk my driving is perfect!” Lance suddenly shouts making the two look back to them.

  “How the hell would I know what you’re driving’s like?” Keith bites back. Lance opens his mouth to retort but stops.

  “Touché.” He mutters.

  “Hey, how are things?” Hunk asks putting his attention on Keith who shrugs.

  “Out of the fucking system finally.” He grumbles and sits down next to Pidge; when she scoots aside to give him some space on the bench. “I’m living with Shiro at the moment until I find a place for myself.”

  “Wait, Shiro as in Takashi Shirogane? _Teacher_ Takashi Shirogane?” Pidge says staring at him with wide eyes.

  “Uh, yeah… he’s my adoptive brother… for the past five months.”

  “That’s good.” Hunk says smiling.

They keep talking, Pidge asking questions and Hunk and Keith talking as if time never happened, even if ten years have been gone between them, Lance eyes them now and again, he isn’t sure what to say, and he isn’t someone who does silence long, but last time he spoke with Keith they didn’t part on such friendly terms, he’s surprised the boy doesn’t send him angry glares. It is first when Pidge check’s her watch that she curses and says that she and Hunk as to go to their class. And then it’s just Lance and Keith left at the table. Keith send him a glance and Lance swallows not daring to look at him, it’s been ten years, maybe Keith forgotten about it? No Lance doesn’t think he has.

  “So…”

  “It’s…” they start at the same time, blinking at each other.

  “You can go first.”

  “Please you go first.” Once again they speak at the same time.  
Lance sighs shoulder slumping before he gestures for Keith to continue.

  “Right…” Keith looked away from him for a moment before he sighed and looked right at him “How you doing?”

  “I’m fine.” Lance says and grins, “What about you?”

  “It’s been rough…” he looks away again.

  “Um… I… I just want to say sorry.” Lance mumbles.

  “Sorry? Sorry for what?” Keith looks and sounds confused.

  “About what happened ten years ago… I… know I said some horrible and fucked up shit and I never got the chance to apologize before you had to move away to a new foster home…”

  “Oh… that.” That, Lance thinks, he doesn’t sound angry, just tired. “Don’t worry about it, it was a long time ago.”

  “But-”

  “Lance, it’s fine, we’re good.” A laugh breaks out from Lance’s lips and he’s not sure what emotion it came from.

  “We’re good?” Keith nods Lance let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as whatever tension that was left in him drains out of him along with the weight that had pushed him down the past ten years. “Oh god… I think I’m gonna cry.” Lance isn’t sure what his face looks like but Keith reaches out and takes his hands in his.

  “Hey, breathe please!” he says in an urging tone, Lance takes several gulps of air hysterical laughter leaving him. “Did you really worry this much over that?” Lance looks at him.

  “Yeah I did, I really liked you and then I fucked it all up by that fight and then you avoided me the last week and then you moved to another country and I never thought I’d see you again-”

  “Breathe.” Keith squeezed his hands and Lance looked at him in the eye.

  “I really missed you, Keith.”

  “Hey, I missed you to, the both of you. That foster home I lived in back then wasn’t the best, but you two, especially you, with your loudness and dorky antics made that place bearable.” Lance is grinning now, and he gets up from the table and pulls Keith into a hug before he spins them both around, Keith yelps and cling son to him for dear life.

  “Which class are you in?” Lance laughs when they stopped spinning.

  “The same as you, Pidge and Hunk.” He replies smiling at Lance whose grin only grows bigger.

  “YES!” Lance cheers “Let’s give the teachers one hell of a school year.”

  “You moron.” Keith laughs, but he has no objections. “Let’s give them hell.”

 

In class Hunk shivers violently and sneezes.

  “Uh no… I got a bad feeling, I knew I should have left those tow alone together.” He whined to himself, getting a raised eyebrow from Pidge.


	6. Day 6: Lies/Truths

Day 6: ~~lies~~ / **truths**

 

 _“The Truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off”_  
                                                           - Gloria Steinem

 

Lance was pissed! And the worst of all he didn’t understand why it made him so angry, so what if Hunk and Keith got more friendly with each other? He didn’t care, he DIDN’T! Jet still is annoyed him like hell when he saw Keith lean against Hunk and snuggle up against him with a content smile on his lips as the two did two completely different things, Keith reading an Altean book about different fighting and sword styles with the translator Pidge had made, Hunk was helping her with a new version of Rover, from the scraps they had found alongside Haxus's dead body, not a fun thing to see, but Coran was quick with cleaning up and removing the remains.

The other’s didn’t seem to mind the relationship between Hunk and Keith, why couldn’t they see it was something more than just “friends” Lance wondered as he glared down at the game Pidge the saint had made, it was similar to a Gameboy but looked more like a Xbox console, and once again he had to remind himself that he DIDN’T CARE!  
He wasn’t Keith so saying he was gonna go and train would make them as questions, and going to his room this early didn’t seem right either, he forced his teeth together and kept playing, until the game whined as he lost and he shouted out in anger, finally happy to let out some of his annoyance, even if he disguised it as game rage.

  “Oh! Come on! I almost had it!” he whined as he started to play again leaning forward so he was sitting in a more hunched pose, he didn’t care about he snort that left Pidge.

  “Which level are you on?” she asked with a smirk. “Still on level 1?”

  “You shut it.” Lance snapped before he ignored her in favour to clear the first level.

  “You’ve been at it for what is it now, five hours? It can’t be that hard.” Keith spoke up, no longer looking at the book.

  “Give it all you got  _Mullet_.” Lance spat and threw the game at Keith who caught it, while Pidge shouted in outrage.

  “DON’T THROW THAT AROUND!” Keith looked down at the game before he started it and in less than ten tics it gave away a pip and the second level started.

  “Like I said, not that hard.” Lance just stared at him, not sure if he wanted to scream or punch something. Pidge was cackling on the floor hugging around her stomach as she wheezed for breath.

  “Are you okay man?” Hunk asked, Lance looked at him before he manage to get the glare out of his eyes, making Hunk stiffen. “Hey, I was just asking, you don’t have to get mad at me.”

  “I’m not mad at you.” Lance grounded out before he gestured with both arms at Keith. “I’m mad at the game!” no, that was a lie, he was pissed about Keith stealing his buddy. He got up from the couch no longer able to be in the same room before he left out the door, Keith blinked after him.

  “Is it just me… or is Lance acting strange?”

  “He’s jealous.” Pidge chipped in from there she lied on the floor, not wanting to move from her position, she looked up at them

  “Jealous? Lance?” Hunk blinked at her “Sure he mops around and gets a bit snappier but that’s all, he doesn’t get jealous.” Hunk stated.

  “For being his best friend you sure are dense.” Pidge spoke as she sat up, adjusting his glasses.

  “Then why is he jealous? Not as if we have stopped him from flirting with the aliens” Keith then frowned “as many times as we might have needed to do.” Pidge gave both boys a deadpanned look.

  “Really?” she spoke as if she couldn’t believe them. “This started the moment you two got together.” Keith choked on air as his face flared up in red, Hunk coughed in his hand before he squinted at her.

  “And why did you not tell us sooner?”

  “I thought he was just pissy about Keith his” she held up her fingers in finger quotes “Rival, stealing his best friend.” But then she smirked like a cat who ate the canary “But now I  _know_  it’s more to it than that.”

  “What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith frowned at her. She chuckled darkly.

  “Lance is in denial about his  **F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S**  about you two, trust me, I’ve heard him complain about it to Coran more than once when the Altean drags him away to do chores.” Keith and Hunk looked at each other, Pidge made a disgusted noise. “Please no eye sex in front of me.” That made Keith’s calming blush return tenfold and he hid his face in Hunk’s shoulder.

  “Pidge what the hell! Don’t make things weird.” He grumbled out, Hunk chuckled patting Keith on the head before he looked back to Pidge.

  “Are you sure about this, Pidge?”

  “Not 100% but I’m pretty sure, but I guess you two won’t find out unless you do something about it, and don’t.” he held up her hand when Keith were about to say something “I know about your crush, both of your crush on him, quite pitiful really.” Then she grinned “But the drama is so much fun.”

  “Pidge have anyone ever told you that you’re an evil devil?”

  “I’m short, I’m closer to hell.” She grinned “And I will fight you.”

  “That we know.” both of them said making her laugh.

 

Lance was scowling at his reflection on the glass.

  “You seem troubled.” Lance turned to send Shiro a look, the black paladin was walking towards him with a neutral expression on his face before he stopped next to Lance eyeing him before he leaned against the wall.

  “I’m fine.” Lance grumbled out

  “You really think that will work on me? I’m Keith’s older brother, and at the moment it appears the two of you have changed rolls.”

  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Lance turned to him

  “Language.” Shiro said first before he looked at Lance, “He’s with the others, and you’re the one walking around alone looking as if you want to strangle something.” Shiro stated gesturing to him.

  “I’m not brooding!”

  “I did not say that.” Shiro said with a sigh before he looked at Lance. “If you just talk to them, you might realize that you got no reason to be jealous.” He patted Lance on the back and started to walk down the corridor.

  “WHAT’S  _THAT_  SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? SHIRO!” Lance shouted rushing after him, but the black paladin just looked back at him and smirked and started to run, oh no, lance was not gonna let him beat him, he had been racing Keith for so long that he had gotten faster himself, he was  **not**  gonna lose to Shiro.

They barrelled down the hallway, Shiro laughing as Lance shouted after him, he was gonna catch him, they passed Allura who gave them a surprised look, before she shouted at them to not run in the halls, it went to deaf ears. Lance’s legs hurt from the running, but he was not gonna lose, Shiro was grinning but still keeping the same pace in his running.

  “Shiro EXPLAIN!” Lance shouted and zeroed in on his back when he only got a laugh in return he leapt at him, he barrelled into Shiro’s back, sending the black paladin flying, in thru the open doors to the common room, they landed with a grunt on the floor, Pidge starred and Hunk and Keith blinked owlishly at them. Shiro was laughing so hard there he lied with the blue paladin on his back. “Shiro **explain**!” Lance growled out not realizing where he and Shiro had ended up. Keith blinked before he saw how Shiro looked up at them and grinned, and Keith frowned.

  “Shiro.” He asked in a steady voice, noticing how Lance froze and scrambled of Shiro “what are you doing?”

  “Nothing.” He said and was still grinning, if a bit sheepishly now, Pidge burst out in howling laughter.

  “Shiro.” Keith’s voice was clearly unamused. The black paladin sighed before he got up on his feet, he sent a look at Pidge who had regained some of her control and she gave him a short nod, before she stifled a yawn.

  “I should probably go to sleep before I faint…” she grumbled getting up as she gathered her things in her arms.

  “Night Pidge.” Hunk said, she nodded and walked over to the door where Lance hovered, sending glances at the duo still on the couch. She gave him a look and he stiffened and scowled at her.

  “Tell them.” She said in a hushed voice, Lance opened his mouth to retort but she gave him a glare and he kept silent “It’s better to try and see where things go than hold back.” she walked behind a corner.  
Shiro and Keith were looking at each other and no one noticed how Shiro slowly moved towards the door.

  “Well, I better make sure that Pidge manages to get back to her room without falling asleep.” He said and began to turn.

  “What?! No you don’t get away that easy!” Keith barked out making to stand up from the couch. Shiro then smirked and before Lance had time to react he was showed further into the room and then the door on both sides of the room closed and locked.

  “HEY!” Lance shouted throwing himself at the door “SHIRO WHAT THE HELL!? OPEN UP!”

  “NO, not until the tension between you three stops being so damn tense!” Pidge shouted “Just talk to each other!” she shouted

  “PIDGE YOU GREMLING OPEN THE DOOR!” Lance shouted ignoring her speech.

  “She’s right Lance.” Shiro said that traitor was smiling from behind the glass “Neither of you are getting out until you have talked and came to a conclusion. I will check in on you in an hour. Just... Be honest with each other.” Then they were gone.  
Lance cursed loudly and colourful in Spanish, punching the wall just for good measures.

  “Okay…” Keith started, looking between the two, Lance could feel his eyes on him and it made the hair in his neck stand on end. “That was not how I expected things to go.” He huffed and Lance could hear how he fell back on the couch.

  “One hour…” Hunk said “I could probably high wire the door, but if Pidge is in on it she will probably already have that covered for me to not succeed…” he sighed

  “Then let’s do what they want.” Keith said “Not like they are gonna let us out unless we do.”

  “Lance… you’ve been extremely quiet, did that outburst make you lose your voice?” Hunk asked in worry, Lance turned around to look at both of them; Keith was sitting with his arms and legs crossed looking at him with a raised eyebrow, as if he was expecting something, as if Lance was gonna talk, Hunk was sitting hunched forward, arms resting on his tights as he looked at Lance with an expression Lance didn’t like.

  “What? Can’t a guy get to be quiet?” Lance asked, it came out harsher than he had planned and he noticed how the red and yellow paladin shared a look, oh no they could talk with looks alone, damn it, Lance felt the anger rise in him again, but then Keith rose and moved towards him. Lance despite himself took a step backward. “Uh… What- what are you doing, mullet?” Keith gave him a look before he stopped in front of lance, arms still crossed. Keith then looked right at him.

  “I want to kiss you.” Keith said before he looked away, Lance blinked and first now noticed the blush that was spreading on Keith’s cheeks.

  “Wait… What?” Keith was silent for a long moment.

  “You heard me right…” he mumbled out, blush growing a bit more. Lance startled before his hands raised like they usually did when he was talking, always talking as much with his hands as his mouth.

  “So… you want to kiss me and stuff..?” Lance wasn’t sure what he felt at this moment as he saw how Keith’s face was mostly red at this point.

  “Don’t make fun of me, I just wanted to be honest.” Keith grumbled. Lance chanced a look a Hunk to see how he was acting at this, but he was giving him a warm smile, one that Lance only had seen him give Keith before, and he felt his heart jump at that.

  “What? Like smooch, smooch~” Lance taunted placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders, the red paladin looked at him with a glare.

  “LANCE! I told you to take this seriously! Stop making fun of m-” he was cut off.  
Lance pushed their lips together, a surprised noise left the red paladin before he relaxed into the kiss. And wow his lips were so soft! Lance felt like he was gonna go crazy, he had wanted to do this for, he wasn’t sure how long. Hunk chuckled and that snapped Lance back into the moment, he was kissing KEITH! Hunks _boyfriend!_ He broke the kiss abruptly taking a step back hands still on Keith’s shoulders.

  “Lance?” Keith started slowly, Lance shook his head hard.

  “N-no. This is bad… bad! You two already-” he was staring at the floor with a blurry vision, he didn’t hear how Hunk rose from the couch nor how he moved over to them, he kept stammering out words that this was bad and that the two of them was already together

  “Lance.” Hunk started “Lance look at me.” Lance gave away a pained noise and shook his head. “Lance, please, look at me.” Slowly oh so slowly Lance lifted his head to look at Hunk, he didn’t hear Keith’s sharp intake of breath when he saw that Lance was crying. “Hey, Lance, listen to me okay.” He got a weak nod in return. “Yes, Keith is my boyfriend and I’m his, but we both want you as well.” He spoke calmly and with a clear voice, “WE have the biggest stupidest crushes on you, you can’t imagine, but we didn’t think you wanted anything to do with us, you kept flirting with the female looking aliens and never gave us any signs that you even liked us the same way we did.” Lance just stared at him.

  “We sat up most of the night just talking about how handsome you were… and cute… and, and strong…” Keith said voice failing him in the end as his face grew red again. Lance looked between the two, before a laugh burst from his chest, and he was crying and laughing, he was grinning at them but his face was a strange mix of laughing and crying, as if the feelings inside him couldn’t decide what they wanted to do. Hunk pulled him in to a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek, tasting salt from the tears before he hoisted him up from the floor he lifted up Keith as well, making the red paladin laugh.

  “Show off.” He laughed but kissed Hunk on the cheek.

They sat down on the cough, Hunk between them, as Lance cried into his shoulder, as Keith brushed his hair. Lance’s crying had calmed before Keith dared to speak again.

  “Do you still want us?” he asked, Lance lifted his head and looked at him, the hate and anger that had been in his eyes the previous weeks were completely gone, washed out. He grinned a lopsided smile, eyes still puffy and red.

  “Hell yeah.” He said before he nuzzled closer to Hunk, Keith and Hunk smiled at him.

When Shiro and Pidge returned an hour later they were ready for the worst, but what they found made the two of them smile and do a high-five. Hunk had fallen asleep holding Keith and Lance close and over his chest the red and blue paladin’s fingers were intertwined.

  “Now.” Pidge said with a smirk looking up at Shiro “There is only one left who needs to have an honest talk with someone I-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t~” Pidge sing songed and punched Shiro on the elbow, making the black paladin look down at her in confusion. “Why don’t you and I have a talk about the _Princess_?” she grabbed Shiro’s wrist and dragged him out of the room.


	7. Day 7: Domestic/ Dance, Art & Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is way shorter than the others, but i couldn't figure out what i wanted to do so i did some domestic fluff

Day 7: **Domestic** / ~~dance, art & music~~  
  


Lance woke to the smell of pancakes, he blinked his eyes open and had to smile, Keith was laying next to him in the bed, snuggled up against Lance’s chest calm and steady breaths leaving his slightly parted lips, Lance smiled warmly when he saw the hickeys that covered Keith’s pale neck, Lance was sure he had some to. Keith was beautiful when he slept; face calm and relaxed. Lance turned his head around to find the other side of the bed empty and that was when he remembered the smell of pancakes. Lance slowly and carefully slid out from Keith’s grip and left the bed, he was only wearing his pyjama-pants as he padded barefoot to the door that was open to see how Hunk moved around in the kitchen humming along to a song that played on the radio.

Lance moved over and hugged him from behind kissing him on the cheek.

  “Morning.” He mumbled out Hunk chuckled against him

  “Morning Lance, I’ll be done in a couple of minutes, care to make the table?”

  “Fine.” Lance whined and with a silent grumble let go of Hunk to put out plates, glasses and silverware along with the box of lactose free ice-cream Hunk had made not so many weeks ago along with jam and a bottle of nutella and sugar, he put out the milk cartons as well one for him and Hunk and the lactose free one for Keith. When he was done he sat down at the chair that was painted in a faded blue that was worn away here and there, it was his favourite chair, Hunk had a yellow one in a different style and Keith had a red one that had a really cool pattern with darker red.  
Their apartment wasn’t big, but it was enough, full of second-hand furniture and what Lance’s and Hunk’s family had given them.

Hunk was done with the last pancake when a loud yawn was heard and Keith stumbled out from the bedroom, dressed in his underwear and one of Hunk’s shirts, it hung on his mile a dress falling to hang at his shoulder revealing more of all the hickeys and love-bites that covered his neck and collarbones.

  “Good morning Keith, did you sleep well?” Hunk asked as he put the plate with freshly baked pancakes down on the table, a grumble left the raven-haired boy as he sat down on his chair with a slump, no matter how early he went to sleep; Keith was never a morning person and it took him about an hour and a half before he was fully awake, until then he was a grumbling zombie who could send the worst death glares ever, it took a while before his boyfriends figured that out.

Hunk fixed a pancake for Keith, just how he knew his boyfriend liked it before he handed it over to Lance, who smiled and started to slowly feed him, Keith ate slowly glaring out at nothing, Lance ate his own pancake at the same time as he fed Keith, once he had gotten two pancakes and drunken a glass of milk, did they move again. Lance moved over to the worn but very comfortable couch and started the TV his parents had given to them and started up Netflix, he sat down and looked up and grinned when Hunk moved over gently pulling Keith with him, they all sat down on the sofa and Lance scrolled thru the choices not sure what he wanted to watch, it didn’t take long before Keith blinked and stretched looking from Hunk to Lance, fully awake.

  “Morning _cariño_.” Lance smiled and kissed Keith on the nose making the raven-haired scrunch up his nose but he was smiling.

  “Morning, idiot.” Keith replied without any heat in the insult, making Lance give him a mock hurt expression before he burst out laughing and hugged the smaller male.

  “You two are so cute, damn it.” Hunk said and gathered the two of them into a big hug “You are gonna be the death of me! I will die from the cuteness!” he shook them in the hug making Lance and Keith laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cariño = Love/sweetie


	8. Bonus theme: Royalty au/ Mermaid au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last part of this week.
> 
> Bonus theme: Royalty au/ Mermaid au
> 
> Merman Keith,  
> Surfer Lance and Hunk

Bonus theme: ~~Royalty au~~ / **Mermaid au**

Lance loved the ocean with all his heart; he holds the blue surfboard in his hands and grins at the big waves, perfect for surfing, Hunk chuckles next to him.

  “Dude, are you gonna stand there in a daze all day or are we going out in the water so we can surf?” Hunk asks with a raised eyebrow his yellow surfboard under his arm.

  “Hunk my man, let’s roll.” Lance smirked before he leaned up and kissed Hunk on the cheek, before he rushed towards the shore and dove into the water with his surfboard, Hunk laughed and followed.

 

They surfed for hours; the sun shining down on them with the warmth of summer, people was at the beach as well, slowly filling it up as the day went on, Lance and Hunk kept surfing, doing some jumps and just feeling alive.  
The sun was slowly getting down the beach was almost empty, some brave souls still playing in the ocean. Lance and Hunk sat on their surfboard and just enjoyed the silence so far out at sea; now and again a squeal from a child was carried out over the ocean in their direction.

  “Man that was so much fun.” Lance laughed lying on his back on the board, legs swaying in the water, Hunk hummed there he sat looking from the ocean to lay his eyes on Lance, Lance was wearing a dark blue swimsuit with lighter blue parts while Hunk’s wore a dark yellow one with bright yellow parts at the same place as Lance. The Cuban smirked up at him and Hunk smirked back before he let his eyes trail back out the ocean. A group of floats that showed the place of a driftnet suddenly caught his eyes, they were all bundled together and was moving unnaturally now and again disappearing below the surface before they returned back up,

  “Lance.” Hunk said the Cuban looked at him before he sat up to see what had caught Hunk’s attention.

  “What the cheese?” Lance asked staring at the floats “Did they get caught in something?”

  “I think it’s more something that got caught in it... it must be big.” Hunk murmured, Lance moved so that he was lying on his stomach and slowly started to paddle towards the floats.

  “Come on, let’s check it out.”

  “What?! No, nononononono, what if it’s a barracuda?! Or I don’t know a shark, what if it’s a Great White?!” Hunk worried, Lance sent him a look as he saw how Hunk despite his worrying was following him.

Lance peered down in the water he could make out a shape of something, but it was far too deep for him to make it out clearly.

  “So? What do we do?” Hunk’s voice was trembling from anxiety.

  “I’m gonna take a look, keep an eye on Blue for me.” Then he rolled of the board and disappeared into the water missing Hunk shout out his name.  
Lance opened his eyes the saltwater stung slightly, but he got used to it fast, he saw the net and then looked down and had to do a double take, that was no fish.

It was a merman.  
Pale skin covered the upper half of its body while the fishtail was as black as the night with a blood red tail fin, it reminded Lance of a [red tailed shark](https://www.google.se/search?q=Red+tailed+shark&espv=2&rlz=1C1AOHY_svSE708SE708&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj_1OC1vJfQAhVBCCwKHf2gD2IQ_AUICCgB&biw=1280&bih=909), the net was tangled around it so that it only had one arm and most of its upper body free, it hit hard with its tail diving deeper before the floats pulled it back up again, Lance snapped his fingers, the merman jolted and a pair of violet eyes fell on Lance, they widened and the merman gave away a growl, Lance swam closer, placing his hands on the net before he looked around at it, the merman was stuck, he heard how it growled, he dared to cast a glance at it and saw that it had its teeth bared, _HOLY SHIT THEY WERE SHARP!_ Lance screamed in his mind, he looked back at the net and tugged at it a bit, but it didn’t budge, damn it he would need something sharp, his lounges started to demand fresh air, Lance looked at the merman, it had black hair that billowed around its head like a mane, Lance then kicked up towards the surface again.

Hunk eyed the water with a worry, Lance had been down there for a while now; he knew the Cuban could keep his breath for a long time, but he was starting to worry. Lance shot up from below not far from him, gasping for air and dragged a hand thru his hair, his eyes were slightly red from the oceans salt; he looked around before he found Hunk.

  “Hunk, you won’t believe it.” Lance said as he swam over “It’s not a fish, it’s a merman, a really cute merman, but nonetheless, he’s stuck, do you have anything sharp on you?” Hunk blinked at him.

  “A merman? Lance did you drink ocean water?!” he got a glare in reply “Okay, okay not joking...” Hunk looked at Lance.

  “My question remains, do you have anything sharp on you? I can’t budge the net and I need to cut it to free him.”

  “I don’t have anything, but I can probably tear the net.”

  “Awesome, follow me.” Lance dove back into the water with a big gulp of breath, Hunk groaned before he followed, he gasped, having to return back up eminently to be able to breath, he coughed and hacked, Lance hadn’t been kidding. Hunk took a deep breath and disappeared below the surface again.

He swam up to Lance who was trying to move the net; he looked at Hunk when he felt him place a hand on his shoulder.

The merman was still growling, Hunk didn’t dare to look at it as he grabbed the net and started to pull it in two different directions, the net gave away a complaining sound then it snapped, Hunk kept tearing it while Lance held the torn pieces.

The merman stared at them and had trashed at first, but when he noticed that it only got him more stuck he stayed still, the two humans had to return to the surface to breath now and again so it was a slow process.

Hunk tore apart the last net that held the merman caught, Hunk and Lance looked at each other grinning from ear to ear before they turned to look at the merman, it looked at them with an unreadable expression, it’s violet eyes glowing in the dark waters, Lance and Hunk suddenly realized that the sun had gone down not long ago. The merman drifted slightly for a moment, still staring at them, then with a strong slap of its tail it dashed away into the depths of the ocean.

 

Hunk and Lance gasped for air as they broke the surface and shivered.

  “The boards, where are the boards?” Lance asked looking around with a slight panic.

  “There!” Hunk said and pointed, they weren’t far away, the two swam towards them and returned to the beach, what none of them noticed was the merman that looked after them, eyes over the surface, it blinked slowly before it dove back down into the ocean, when Hunk and Lance reached the shore.

 

  “WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! WE’VE BEEN WORREID SICK!” Allura shouted when they opened the door, still dressed in their wetsuits, “YOU WERE SUPOSED TO BE HOME BEFORE SUNSET!”

  “I’m sorry Allura, but there was this big seal caught in a drifting net, and we had to get it out before it drowned.” Lance said; Allura gave him a distrustful glare.

  “Don’t lie to me, McClain, there haven’t been any seals in these waters for decades!” she crossed her arms as Shiro rose from the sofa, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

  “What were you two _really_ doing?” he asked in a steady voice, but it was his dad voice that made you cringe and unable to lie without feeling extremely guilty about it.

  “Did Lance drag you along to watch girls?” Pidge chipped up from the armchair, eyes stuck on her computer screen.

  “What no.” Hunk said.

  “PIDGE I FEEL ATTACKED!” Lance barked.

  “Hunk.” The big man stiffened at the voice Shiro had “what were you two really doing?”

  “You won’t believe me.” Hunk said with a sigh.

  “Humour me.” Hunk and Lance shared a look before they both nodded.

  “Fine... well you see, we did save something from that drifting net, but it wasn’t a seal...” Hunk said scratching the back of his neck “It was a merman...” Allura blinked, Shiro gaped at them; Pidge burst out laughing, making her computer hit the floor, Rover, her terrier, moved over to it and began to sniff at the screen.

  “A merman you say?” Coran spoke up “Haven’t seen any of them in ages.” The ginger man mused.

  “Wait, you really believe them?!” Allura said with a shriek.

  “Why yes, mermaids and mermen has lived in these waters even before humans started to farm the lands around the beach.” Then he looked almost sad “But they have gotten rarer, I used to see them when I was a wee child.”

 

They returned to the waters the next day. Hunk and Lance were having a break when they heard the water splash and looked over in the direction to find a pair of familiar violet eyes look at them, Hunk yelped and nearly fell of his board. Lance smiled at the merman.

  “Hi.” He said, the merman didn’t reply, Lance was not gonna let that beat him “Don’t get caught in any more net’s okay.” The merman only blinked at him with an unwavering gaze, Lance cleared his throat and moved a finger inside the neck of the wetsuit. “Do you... do you even understand what I’m saying?” he asked, the merman blinked again but nodded slowly and swam closer slowly, Lance could see the big tail move in big strides, the black scales reflecting the sun like the feathers of a raven, but the red tail stood out, Lance blinked when the merman suddenly place a pair of pale but slim hands on the blue surf board eyeing it with a confused coo, it rose slightly from the water, to tilt it’s head at the surf board, then it tipped it to the side and Lance yelped as he splashed into the water.

  “DUDE!” Lance shouted when he got up to the surface again “Don’t just tip people.” He growled the merman looked at him in confusion as Lance snatched the board back; he held it, not wanting to get back up just jet if the merman decided to flip him again.

  “You okay, Lance?” Hunk asked.

  “Yeah, just got flipped over on my own board.” Lance grumbled; then he saw how the merman moved over to Hunk and placed both hands on the yellow board. Lance eyed him with a slight glare in his eyes, don’t you dare flip Hunk, he thought, then there was a washing sound as the merman pushed himself up from the water to be at eyelevel with Hunk, the water glittered in the sun as it run down pale smooth skin that rested over strong abs and arm muscles, the black hair plastered to its head and shoulders. Lance felt his face heat up as he starred at the merman, now and again the red tail fin would break the surface.

  “What?” Hunk asked with a small voice.

Hunk eyed the merman with a slight worry, was the merman gonna try and drown him? He had heard how blood thirsty the mermen and maids could be, ever since he was a child, then to both Hunk’s and Lance’s surprise the merman placed his lips against Hunk’s in a quick kiss before it dove back into the waters, Lance gawked and stared at Hunk who was blinking several times, Lance heard water move and turned his head to find himself eye to eye with the merman, it moved forward and kissed him just as quick before it with a hart slap of its tail disappeared into the depth again.

  “What just happened?” Lance gaped.

  “Did he just kiss us?”

 

 

  “NO!” Lance whined loudly when he saw the rain crash down from the sky. It was several weeks since he and Hunk had freed the merman, they met every day in the ocean, the summer sun had been blessing them, but now the rain was falling from grey clouds.

  “Don’t be so mad Lance, it’d good that it rains, the crops and flowers will need some water after that heat.” Shiro stated

  “Nah, he’s just mad that he won’t be able to surf out to his fishy _boyfriend_.” Pidge snickered, Lance turned to give her a glare.

  “You shut it.”

  “Does he even have a name?” Shiro asked looking at Lance and Hunk.

  “Well... we’re not sure, when we asked he gave away a noise that was mostly clicks and whistles like a dolphin, so I just decided to call him Mullet.”

  “He hissed and tried to drown Lance, until he came up with Keith, he seemed to like it.” Hunk said and shrugged.

  “He tried to drown you?!” Shiro and Allura shouted staring at Lance who shrugged.

  “I may have goaded him on...” the Cuban mumbled, before he looked at the window again “But ugh why did it have to rain?!”

  “You could go to the beach anyway and not surf; there are some cliffs that I believe are deep enough for him to swim in.” Coran said from the kitchen.

  “But how to we make him know we’re there?!” Lance emphases with a grunt.

  “You will figure something out.” Coran said and smiled at them.

 

Lance held the deep blue umbrella in his hand as he and Hunk walked along the cliffs, the way Coran had explained for them to go, they found the cliffs, and sat down, Lance moved over to the water and put down his hand and snapped his fingers like he had the first time he met the merman.

It didn’t take long before something pale and black with a shock of red came swimming and soon Keith’s head shot up from the surface he gave them a struggled smile, he was trying to smile like them, but he was unused to it so it ended up crooked and strained, but they liked it nonetheless because Keith was trying.

  “A-ssss! Uuu-gh!” he called with a crooning noise afterwards, they had learnt that that noise was a sign of affection, and they smiled when Keith gave away the noise of their names, it was the closest he got. He pushed up on the smooth clips, he wouldn’t have done it if it hadn’t been raining, but then they wouldn’t be here to begin with, he lied down on his stomach, the red of his tail swaying left and forth in the water.

They talked, well mostly Hunk and Lance talked now and again Keith would give away a noise and a yes or no game would follow, where Keith nodded or shook his head, as the two humans tried to figure out what it was Keith wanted.

Lightning suddenly split the sky and Keith flinched at the sudden boom that shook the air. Lance and Hunk cringed.

  “Why did thunder have to start?!” Lance complained loudly

  “Keith?” Hunk asked worry in his voice “Hey, are you okay?” Lance looked over to the merman who was shivering, eyes open wide and distant as his face was pointing towards the sky. His body was rigid and now and again his fingers would twitch.

Another clash of lightning lit up the sky as the thunder rolled, Keith flinched again and jerked up from the water sitting only on the cliffs, just before a flash of lightning hit the water further away, all the hairs on Lance and Hunk’s bodies stood on end.

  “Okay, we better go back home, I do NOT want to be struck by lightning.” Lance said and stood up, Hunk rose as well, Keith gave suddenly away a distressed noise, and they looked down at the merman who was curled up on the drenched cliff.

  “What is it Keith?” Keith made some jerky motions with his hands and gave away clicks and whistles.

  “You don’t want to go back into the water until the storms over?” Lance asked in surprise “Dude, you can just swim down to the sea floor and you will be safe.” Keith shook his head wildly making his hair stand out before it fell back again when he stopped. Keith looked up at them, Lance looked back to Hunk and Hunk met his gaze “What are we gonna do Hunk, we can’t bring him back home, he will dry out inside...” Lance said frowning.

  “Well we can’t leave him here; he doesn’t want to be alone.” Hunk murmured back another bolt of lightning shook thru the air and the thunder rolled close behind, then a bright red light made Lance and Hunk to turn back to Keith to see how his tail was glowing in red, the black scales fell from his tail and the black and red slowly turned pale and to skin. The two humans stared in shock when they saw how Keith’s tail changed into a pair of legs he worked his jaw a moment blinking, the glow that had been in his eyes died out a bit.

  “I- I can- walk.” Keith suddenly rasped out, his voice hoarse and clipped.

  “Wha-What?! Wait what just happened? What did you do?” Lance squawked in surprise, “Where did your tail go?!”

  “It’s just like the little mermaid and Pirates of the Caribbean.” Hunk said and clasped his hands together.

  “What?!” Lance turned to him with wide eyes. “Keith just got legs, and you talk about Disney movies!”

  “Lance, calm down dude.” Hunk said before he looked back to Keith, Hunk quickly shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over. “I don’t want you to be completely naked, so take this on, it’s warm.” Hunk smiled. Keith blinked at the Jacket before he took it on; it billowed out at his pale but strong tights. Hunk helped him rise on shaky legs, Keith’s face was consorted in concentration, his eyebrows knit together and he did that small pout and scrunched his nose up, god he was beautiful, Lance sighed deeply. But he reached out when he saw how Keith stumbled and nearly fell, but Hunk caught him.

  “Q-Quiznak.” Keith growled out in frustration.

  “Do you want me to carry you instead?” Hunk asked Keith looked up at him in confusion before he hesitatingly nodded, Hunk smiled and then effortlessly gathered Keith in his arms; Keith yelped in surprise and clung to the big man for dear life. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna drop you.”

 

They walked towards the beach house that the two of them, plus Allura, Shiro Pidge and Coran lived in. It was on a private location, so only those who had business with the house came anywhere close. Lance looked up at the windows that were lit.

  “I... uh... I better go ahead and warn them.” Lance said and looked back to Hunk and Keith, Hunk nodded, and Lance rushed ahead and up the stairs before he opened the door and disappeared inside.

Hunk looked down at Keith who was staring at the house with big curious eyes.

  “Well, this is where I and Lance live, but we are not living alone, there is Allura, Shiro, Pidge and Coran, along with Pidge’s dog Rover.” Keith nodded, Hunk walked up the stairs and in front of the door he put Keith down, his Jacket fell down to the merman’s still trembling knees.

He opened the door and helped Keith inside, Lance stood at the door way and was talking with someone, now when Hunk listened he heard that it was Shiro. Lance looked back at them before he returned his attention to the room.

  “We’re home!” Hunk called out. There were some fast steps then Pidge’s head shot out from the doorway; she shoved Lance away with a hand at his hip.

  “So this is Keith?” she asked moving forward with a curious look in her eyes as she gave him a one over “Why is he wearing your jacket Hunk? And how did he get legs?”

  “I told you!” Lance said with a sigh “he did it himself and he’s wearing hunk’s Jacket because otherwise he would be naked.” Pidge sent him a smug look.

  “Well not that it’s gonna bother you _tonight_.” She purred Lance spluttered.

  “PIDEG!” Shiro shouted form the other room.

  “Lance, go and get some clothes Keith can wear until the storm is over.” Hunk said; Lance blinked before he nodded and walked away, it didn’t take long before he returned with a pair of underwear, grey sweatpants and a red T-shirt. Keith changed and Hunk hung up his jacket to dry.

 

The storm raged on and now and again the light would flash up, Keith flinched every time it did until Hunk pulled him away from the window to sit down on the sofa between him and Lance. Keith had been stiff at first out of pure confusion before he relaxed and he curled up against Hunk while Lance draped himself against Keith’s side. They fell asleep like that, Allura smiled and put a blanket around them before she and the others left the room but not before Pidge and Shiro took a picture of them.

The storm broke up in the middle of the next day, but Keith just walked to the water till it lapped at his feet, he looked out at the vastness and depths that he had lived most of his whole life in, alone and afraid, hiding from the other mermen and mermaids that were far more murderous than him, they looked more beast like than he did, he looked more human and had always been able to shift his tail from legs and back at will, the mermaids called him forsaken child while the mermen called him half-blood with a ugly and superior sneer, no he would love to swim and all that, maybe even surf like Lance and Hunk did, but return to live there... after getting to know what warmth was for the first time.

No.

Keith turned his head to see how Hunk and Lance stood further away they were looking at him with a look he couldn’t place, Keith looked back to the ocean before he scowled before he grinned he kicked up the water as he spun around and threw himself at Hunk and Lance who caught him in surprise.

  “Stay- I want to stay.” He said voice still rough and he started to believe he was never gonna get it away; he smiled when he felt Lance and Hunk hug around him. Hunk murmured something while Lance laughed. Yeah this was where he wanted to be.


End file.
